


virgo

by plingo_kat



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: “No way,” Otacon’s mouth said before his mind caught up. He winced. “I-I mean, I think that – it doesn’t bother me!”





	virgo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme [prompt:](https://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html?thread=436981#cmt436981) "Otacon finds out that Snake is a virgin (maybe snake brings it up casually, he's not ashamed, he's just been busy training with FOXHOUND) and Otacon is overjoyed because Snake is pure like an idol and he gets to be the one to defile Snake."
> 
> warning: i haven't yet made my way past peace walker in my mgs game watch, so all i know about these dudes is from fic and cursory wiki reading

“No way,” Otacon’s mouth said before his mind caught up. He winced. “I-I mean, I think that – it doesn’t bother me!”

“Relax.” Snake’s mouth twitched a little, and the low growl of his voice was warm. “I just thought you should know.”

Otacon gulped. Wild fantasies galloped their way past the back of his eyes, half-formed images that had blood rushing to his cheeks. “Y-yeah. Wow. Yes, thanks, Snake.”

Snake waited expectantly.

“Um!” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Can I kiss you now?”

Snake rolled his eyes. “I’m a virgin, not helpless. If I don’t like something I’ll let you know.”

“Yeah,” Otacon agreed, dazed. Snake was giving him permission to touch – to touch parts of him that hadn’t ever been touched like that by another person. _Otacon_ would be the first one to pull down Snake’s briefs and card his hand through the coarse hair hidden there, to nuzzle along his cock, and lower; he’d be the first to thumb at Snake’s nipples and rub his hands over those frankly amazing pectorals; he’d be the first—

Snake sighed deeply. He fisted his hands in Otacon’s oversized Utena hoodie and pulled him out of his horrible office chair. The left armrest finally gave up the ghost and collapsed with a sad little clatter.

“Oops.” Snake’s faintly sheepish face made the laughter burst out of Otacon, an island of normality in his newly realigned world. “Shut up.”

“What happened to being a master of stealth?” Otacon said. Snake’s mouth was so close.

“I thought we were in the middle of something,” Snake said. Otacon forgave him the terrible distraction attempt. He had much more interesting things occupying his attention.

Snake wasn’t exactly _shy_ , but he was noticeably hesitant. Otacon was the one to coax their lips open and push their tongues together, stroking hot and sweet, and Otacon was the one to suck gently at Snake’s lower lip. Snake mimicked the motions: he pulled Otacon’s lip between his and licked it, tilted his head and opened his mouth. The knowledge burned under his skin. Everything Snake would do to him, Otacon would teach him first. _Everything_.

They made out until they were panting. At some point Otacon ended up draped over Snake’s front, supported by Snake’s thigh between his legs, his glasses fogged and smudged. Snake stared through them with his pupils blown wide, and Otacon groaned before kissing him again.

It only lasted a moment before Snake pulled back. Otacon bit back a sad noise.

“Bed,” Snake said simply. Suddenly Otacon wasn’t so disappointed; he practically tripped after Snake as he strode into the single bedroom in their tiny apartment.

“No, let me,” he blurted when Snake’s hands grasped the hem of his t-shirt. Snake quirked an eyebrow but spread his arms obligingly, allowing Otacon to approach. He held his breath as he ran his palms over the contours of Snake’s chest, feeling the firm muscle over his ribs and abs. Snake’s nipples were peaked beneath his shirt.

“Otacon,” Snake growled. The vibration of it shivered up through his skin to settle in Otacon’s belly.

“Okay,” he said, breathless. “Right.”

Snake’s chest was, yes, everything Otacon had imagined and more. He waxed for the sneaking suit – the skintight material wasn’t very forgiving in the hair department – but it was starting to grow back a little below his belly button, prickly under Otacon’s hands. A scar traced a silvery white line through the lower part of his pectoral to the middle of his ribs.

When Snake threw his shirt off to who-knew-where Otacon had to stifle another laugh. Snake’s hair stuck up on one side, mussed enough to form a particularly hilarious cowlick. Otacon combed it back with tender fingers.

“Your turn.” Otacon blinked before realizing Snake was referring to his clothes. He took of his glasses – Snake held out his hand and Otacon heard him place it on its normal position on the bedside dresser – and shrugged out of his sweatshirt and underlayers, feeling vaguely self-conscious. 

“Nice,” Snake said, voice low with approval, and Hal felt a flush creep up his neck toward his ears. He knew he wasn’t much to look at, skinny shoulders and bony wrists, a thin smattering of chest hair down his breastbone, but Snake made him feel like he was. Like Snake, with a body that displayed the pinnacle of human physical conditioning, actually wanted him.

“Uh,” Otacon said, thumbs hooked into the loose elastics of his sweatpants. “Why don’t we…?”

Snake was way ahead of him. He stripped completely with the ease of someone who had all shyness trained out of him years ago. Otacon could only see him as a blurry block without his glasses so he dropped his pants quickly too and stepped closer.

“Oh, wow.” Otacon was aware he sounded kind of creepy, but he couldn’t help it. Snake was… his thighs were bigger around than Otacon’s head. He saw it in the suit, but it was somehow more real when he could observe the shadow of his knees, the high cut of muscle at his hip. And his _dick_. It hung half-hard above Snake’s balls, the hair surrounding it neatly trimmed; as Otacon watched, it firmed up even more and he had to swallow. “Snake… please, sit down.”

Maybe Snake was starting to feel a bit awkward, standing and being started at, because he kept his legs together after he settled on the bed. Hal nudged at his knee until he spread for him – god, what a rush, what Otacon wanted to _do_ with this easy acquiescence – and kissed him. Snake tilted up into it eagerly, big rough hands settling on Hal’s hips, palming over his flank and upper thigh.

Otacon wriggled a little, enjoying the groping, but he had a plan. And the plan involved him licking the corner of Snake’s mouth farewell, kissing his chin and kneeling to kiss down his chest, sucking at those _abs_ , tracing the ridges of muscle with his tongue until he could feel the sticky-wet tip of Snake’s dick nudge at the underside of his chin. Snake made a hoarse noise and tangled his fingers in Otacon’s hair.

“Just for a bit,” Otacon said coaxingly. He blinked up at the smear of Snake’s face with his best sultry look, tongue pressed to his lower lip. “We won’t finish like this, I just want to taste you.”

“Shit.” Snake sounded gutted and they hadn’t even really started yet. Otacon shivered. “Yeah, okay.”

Snake was nearly fully hard now. Otacon traced the underside with light fingers, watching it twitch before he leaned in and licked. He heard Snake make a muffled noise above him and grinned, grasping the base and running a thumb along the emerging vein. Snake smelled of musk and sweat, and a very faint hint of their laundry detergent. He licked again, lightly over the head, and felt Snake’s legs tense.

Bitter. Otacon sighed with satisfaction, mouthing over hot flesh. He closed his eyes and let his other hand come up to cradle Snake’s balls, pressing them gently up with his palm until Snake made another noise. Otacon hadn’t actually sucked that many dicks in his life but he knew he liked it – he was an oral kind of guy. And he’d watched a lot of porn. He knew what he was doing.

Snake certainly seemed to think so. As Otacon covered his teeth with his lips and pushed down he _moaned_ , the hand in Otacon’s hair clenching as his thighs tensed.

“Otacon—“

He let go to throttle the base of his own dick and popped off with a wet sound. Snake shouldn’t be _allowed_ to sound like that, all rough and desperate. They’d barely started.

“Sorry,” he said, hoarse despite not even getting that deep. “Okay, here, come on…”

He climbed up on the bed and pulled Snake over on top of him, hot and heavy, their mouths meeting and _fuck_ , Snake was probably tasting himself. The thought had Otacon arching up, and when Snake dropped down to pin him in response, their hips aligned with a delicious sort of jolt. Snake clearly enjoyed it too because he ground down again, and then again, until he was rolling his hips against Otacon’s tense belly and his mouth went kind of slack and sloppy into their kiss. Otacon stretched out his neck and tugged Snake toward it invitingly, and Snake was obviously a quick learner because he latched on and sucked with gratifying enthusiasm. Otacon moaned and squirmed.

The movement was enough for his dick to slide out from between them, Snake’s movements bringing him higher up on Otacon’s body until he was more sitting on Otacon’s hips than anything else. They both froze as Otacon’s dick slid along the crack of Snake’s ass.

“Are you…?” Snake sounded almost breathless, which was unfair because Otacon _wanted_ to fuck him, wanted it more than breathing, but it wasn’t a good idea. Snake probably had never even fingered himself. They needed to work up to it.

“N-no,” Otacon stuttered, fingers clenched spasmodically in the sheets. “Not yet. Not this time. Do you want to…?”

Snake hesitated. “…No,” he echoed. “Not yet. But a blowjob should be fine, right?”

 _Of course_ , Otacon was going to say, but then it hit him that Snake wasn’t asking _for_ a blowjob, he wanted to _give_ one. A strangled noise escaped his throat.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Otacon could barely make out the curve of his grin, which was obviously unacceptable if Snake was going to _suck his dick_ –

Snake made a startled sound when Otacon scrambled free. By the time Otacon slid his glasses on his face and turn back around he’d recovered, lounging on the bed like a particularly lethal and attractive housecat.

“Okay,” Otacon said. He took his glasses off again and rubbed them clean with the blanket. “Now I’m saying yes.”

Snake chuckled. “You want to see me that much, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Otacon said fervently. He stacked a couple of pillows against the headboard and sat with his back to them. “Is this good? Or do you want me to sit on the side of the bed like you did?”

“It’s easier one way, right?” Snake looked him over.

“You don’t have to hold yourself up if I’m sitting on the bed and you’re kneeling.” Otacon wondered if he was dreaming: here he was, explaining blowjob logistics to arguably the most competent soldier on the world. “It gives you more control, because then you have both your arms free. And it’s much less tiring.”

“I won’t get tired,” Snake shrugged. “And I kind of think this will be more comfortable.”

Right. Snake could probably hold a plank for hours.

“Sure,” Otacon agreed faintly. He spread his knees. “Go for it.”

Snake crawling between his legs would be imprinted in his brain forever. Otacon would have _dreams_ about this moment in the future, he was sure. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to recover.

And then Snake did something even more devastating.

“You’ll have to talk me through this, Otacon.”

A strangled whimper crawled its way out of Otacon’s throat. In all of his wildest fantasies he’d never imagined Snake asking Otacon to instruct him on how to give a good blowjob. This was going to kill him. He’d die from an excess of lust.

“O-okay,” he said shakily. “Here… you want to hold me steady for you…”

Snake’s hand was so _warm_. It felt different than Otacon’s own, pressure in different places with his gun calluses, big and dry.

“Just like that,” Otacon breathed. His chin tipped up as Snake gave him a couple of experimental strokes, just on brink of being too rough. “The important thing is, ahn, to cover your teeth with your lips. Don’t try to go too deep or you’ll choke.”

“That’s it?” Snake traced a thumb over the head, smearing precum, and Otacon shuddered.

“Pretty much… Just do what feels good. If you don’t like it we can try something else.”

Snake hummed. Otacon glanced up at his face in time to catch his look of concentration before he bent down to take Otacon’s dick in his mouth.

“Oh—“ Otacon bit the heel of his palm to silence himself, but then let go because it blocked his field of view. Snake’s head was bent over his hips, his wide shoulders wedged between his thighs. Every movement made the muscles in his back shift under his skin. Otacon reached out to run his hands over it, carding through the hair at the nape of Snake’s neck and down his spine.

Objectively it wasn’t even that good. Snake moved off-rhythm, too slow, and didn’t really use his tongue at all. But just the knowledge that it was his first time, that he was doing it _for Otacon_ , was enough to have him on the edge already. When Snake glanced up with wet eyes and red cheeks, lips stretched around Otacon’s cock, he broke.

“Snake—!“

Snake let Otacon pull his head back with only a little resistance, so he still had his mouth open and his face upturned when Otacon started to come. Otacon let go of his hair with the last of his restraint; he couldn’t help from buck his hips a little, and the movement painted a streak of come along Snake’s nose and forehead. An agonized groan escaped Otacon’s mouth as he watched Snake squint one eye closed at the next pulse, leaning down to catch some on his lower lip and lick it away.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

He cut himself off with a squeak as Snake let go of his dick, letting it slap back onto his belly. Everything felt oversensitive, nerve endings sparking from sensation overload; Snake licked his lips again and something deep in Otacon’s groin jerked. He whimpered.

“Snake, _please_.”

“What?” Snake seemed honestly baffled, voice somehow more gravelly than normal. Otacon bit back another whimper and groped for the tissues he kept by the bed.

“Ah, just—here, wipe your face.”

Snake propped himself up on one elbow to grab the tissues from Otacon’s hand, which exposed his chest to Otacon’s view. A smear of come had made its way down there too, streaking along Snake’s neck and across his collar bone.

Seriously. Otacon was going to die, right here, from a brain aneurysm because his body was trying to pump enough blood to his cock to go again thirty seconds after he just came.

“Hey—!“

Snake made some sort of abortive motion when Otacon grabbed at him, but since his neck wasn’t broken Otacon ignored it. He kissed Snake desperately, ignoring the taste of his own come to suck on Snake’s tongue, and Snake responded with a soft moan.

“Shh, let me,” Otacon mumbled into his mouth. He ran his hand down Snake’s body until he found his dick, blood-swollen and heavy, and wrapped his fingers around it. Snake hissed out a breath.

“Yeah.” Snake was wet, getting wetter as Otacon’s hand moved on him, gripping tight and twisting as he reached the top. “Yeah, there you go. Fuck, you are so hot.”

Snake panted. His hips snapped into Otacon’s fist once, twice, three-four-five times until he froze and bit down with intense restraint on Otacon’s lower lip. His entire body shook.

Otacon kind of wanted to smear Snake’s come over his chest and kind of wanted to make Snake lick it off his hand. He even kind of wanted to lick it off his hand himself, and he didn’t even like the taste of come. In the end he wiped it off on the sheets as Snake collapsed gently to the side.

“Snake? You all right?”

“Yeah.” Snake had one arm over his face, chest heaving with deep, controlled breaths. “That was. Good.”

Otacon felt a dopey smile spread out over his face. “I’m glad.”

The lay there for a bit, basking in the afterglow.

“Otacon?”

“Hm?”

“Next time, do you think you can fuck me?”

Otacon nearly fell off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for bottom snake, what of it
> 
> plingokat @ twitter


End file.
